


Surprise!

by a_splash_of_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surprise Party, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: You’ve got a series of surprises planned for Steve’s birthday.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was “Floof, surprise and flooooof” which honestly? Describes this fic pretty well.

There’s someone banging at the front door.

Steve startles awake, nearly falling off the bed in the process. He squints at the alarm clock on his bedside table through bleary eyes. What the hell, it’s barely even 7AM on a  _Sunday_  — who the fuck is at the door?

He swipes his glasses off the table and stumbles through the apartment, still half asleep. When Steve manages to get the door open, he squints in confusion.

“Surprise!” you cry, an enormous grin on your face.

Steve is certain that this is some cruel, twisted dream.

“Y/N?” he grunts, “The fuck are you doin’ here?”

You snort, elbowing past Steve to get into his apartment. “Hi, baby, nice to see you too,” you sing-song.

Steve shuts the door behind you and turns around, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. “Y/N, seriously, what’re you doin’ here?”

You turn to face him, hand on your hips and a smirk on your face. “Y’know, if I didn’t know better, I’d guess that you weren’t happy to see me,” you say dryly. “’S your birthday, Stevie, m’ here to spend it with you.”

Steve’s heart does  _not_ melt at that. And he does  _not_ tear up a little. Of course not. It’s just really early in the morning.

“You—came here to see me?” Steve asks, voice betraying his surprise.

A flicker of a frown passes over your face, before go to him and loop your arms around his neck. “Yeah, baby,’” you murmur, voice muffled against his sleep shirt, “‘Course I came to see ya’. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Steve hugs you tight, afraid that if he loosens his grip, this beautiful dream will melt away. But, as he breathes in the smell of your shampoo, as he feels the rise and fall of your chest against his, he knows that this  _must_ be real — not even his overactive imagination can come up with this much detail.

“Oh, Y/N,” Steve breathes, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Best. Surprise.  _Ever_.”

———————

The problem is this: as nice as the folks at the Stark Industries LA office are, and as much as Steve loves his job, he misses home. He misses sharing a bed with you, he misses his morning runs with Sam and he misses pizza parties with his friends. Steve’s been living in an AirBnB for the last month and the time away from home has taken its toll on him. He’s got two more weeks to go and he wishes that time would hurry the fuck up.

With him feeling this homesick, the thought of spending his birthday alone when everyone else is getting together with friends and family for the 4th of July has really put a dampener on his mood this week. Sure, Steve’s used to getting by on his own, but that doesn’t mean he likes it.

After a quick shower make-out session, you and Steve venture out into the world. You tell him that you got “ _Plans_ , Stevie, big plans,” and Steve’s content to let himself get dragged around. Truthfully, he’s just happy that he gets to hold you in his arms; one month of nothing but texts, phone calls and the occasional Skype session has left him touch-starved.

You take Steve to a breakfast spot he’s never been to. When the two of you step inside, Steve’s surprised to see a familiar figure sitting at one of the booths.

“Sam?” he gasps.

The man in question grins. “Steve!” Sam calls, standing up and holding his arms out. Still in shock, Steve lets himself get pulled into a hug.

“Sam—what the hell, how’re you…” Steve trails off, at a loss for words.

Sam jerks his head in your direction. Steve whirls around to look at you, the unspoken question obvious in his eyes.

“It’s your thirtieth, baby, I wanted it to be as special as possible,” you say, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Speaking of special things, I have something for you,” says Sam. You and Steve slide into the booth as he pulls out a rectangular container from his backpack and hands it to Steve. “Oatmeal cookies, the ones you love. From my ma,” he explains, “She says happy birthday.”

“ _Sam_ ,” Steve says, voice strangled. “You—brought these all the way from—,”

“It was no big deal,” Sam assures him.

There’s a tightness in his throat that makes in hard to speak, so Steve hopes that his bumbling  _thank you_ and the expression on his face is enough.

———————

The three of you spend the morning walking aimlessly through the streets of LA. When lunchtime rolls around, you hop into an Uber and head to Grand Park because apparently, there’s a spot there that you’re  _dying_ to try.

When you get there, you’re craning your head this way and that as you navigate through the throngs of people, as if you’re looking for something. Without warning, you grab Steve’s hand and haul him across the grass, towards a large tree. Steve would recognise the person leaning against its trunk anywhere.

“Bucky?” he cries, letting go of your hand and rushing over.

Bucky grins, sauntering over with his hands in his pockets. “Surprise!” he crows, “God, you didn’t really think I’d miss your thirtieth, did’ja?”

“What—how—you’re—,”

Bucky jerks his thumb in your direction. “Thank that girlfriend a’ yours. She organised all this,” he says, shooting you a wink. “Oh, and—she also suggested that I bring you this.”

He sits down on the grass and gestures fo Steve to do the same. Bucky drags his bag closer — it’s one of those insulated food carriers, Steve notices. Bucky unzips it and pulls out a plastic container. When he opens it, Steve is hit with a smell that he’s sorely missed.

“ _Giovanni’s_?” he asks incredulously. “How the fuck did you bring  _that_ over?”

“I got them to freeze some, then brought it over in a fancy box that Tony made,” Bucky replies. “Wish I could take credit for the idea, but it’s all hers,” he adds, gesturing towards you.

Steve loops his arms over your shoulder and pulls you against him, pressing a kiss to your temple that makes you giggle.

“Baby, you didn’t have to do any of this,” he says quietly.

“I know,” you reply, “I did it anyway. ‘Cause I love you.”

Steve’s heart is so overcome with love that he can physically feel it swelling in his chest.

Turns out, he’s having a pretty good birthday after all.

———————

The rest of the afternoon is spent in the park, eating the food that Bucky brought and Sam’s mom’s cookies.  _This_ is what Steve’s missed; the bickering, the teasing, the back-and-forth sarcasm, that lightness in his chest that he only gets when he’s with the people he loves.

As afternoon turns to evening, the four of you pack up your things and pile into an Uber. Steve hasn’t been told where it’s headed to, which makes him think that another surprise is in store. He tries to wheedle the information out of you — and when that doesn’t work, Bucky and Sam — but all he’s told is that they’re headed to dinner.

The Uber pulls up in front of a restaurant in Downtown. Bucky and Sam head in first; you and Steve trail behind them, walking hand-in-hand.

When Steve opens the door, he’s greeted by a loud chorus of “Surprise!”

Steve is stunned —  _everyone_ is here. Natasha and Clint are the first to hug him, but Steve spots Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Wanda, even Bruce has made the trip out.

The hellos and birthday wishes pass by in a blur. Steve is completely overwhelmed. The thought that all these people care about him enough to do  _this_? To hop on a six hour flight just to surprise him?

That’s mind-blowing.

“It was all me,” says Tony, as he claps Steve on the shoulder. “Well. JARVIS handled the flights and so on, and your girlfriend over there orchestrated everything, but I’m taking the credit for suggesting this place. Barbecue, ‘cause it’s the 4th, y’know?”

“Yeah—thanks, Tony,” Steve says dazedly.

Steve startles when you put your arm around his waist and lean your head on his shoulder. “Happy?” you ask softly.

In answer, Steve gathers you into his arms and presses a firm kiss to your lips. At a loss for words, the only thing that springs to his mind is “Thank you. I—thank you so much, baby, this is the best birthday ever.”

You grin, leaning in to peck him on the lips again. “Stevie,” you purr, a mischievous twinkle in your eye, “You haven’t even seen what I got planned for you  _tonight._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/174666116065/surprise)


End file.
